dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Royal Chaos Catalyst
and his RCC, X'''.]] '''Royal Chaos Catalyst( ), also known as Demon Court's Weapons of Annihilation is the name given to a set of seven weapons created by Ajuka Beelzebub to be bestow unto the Neo-Great Satans with the intention to be used against world-class threats in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. As the name suggests, they're weapons of mass destruction which are able to kill Gods and unleash chaotic results. Summary Royal Chaos Catalysts are one of the previous Satan Ajuka Beelzebub's last inventions and a form of legacy which he would leave as a glimpse of hope against apocalyptic threats such as 666(Trihexa) or similar entities before his death. The set of Seven Weapons then were bestow to Seven devils, who would later become the Neo-Great Satans by Grandmaster Millicas, as a mark of their worth as leaders of all Devils and Rulers of the Underworld. As the name would imply, Royal Chaos Catalysts are weapons with the same destructive level as a Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, if not more dangerous, and are suppose to be used against world-class threats such as High-tier Gods and dragons, multiplying the already satan-level power of the Demon Lords and unleashing an immensily powerful demonic attack which is said to be able to kill any God, and if all of them are used at the same time, it has the potential to destroy any world several times and cause mass genocide on multiple races. So far, only Cohen and Mary have been reported to have used their RCC, the former causing the extinction of the Giant Race of the Norse faction and the latter using it as a form of intimidation against the Older Ones. Rules Because of weapons' nature and the usually conflicting personalities of the current Satans, Grandmaster Millicas decreed several rules for a safe use of Royal Chaos Catalysts, being that any form of violation will have the accused Satan punished and his/her weapon confiscated for a uncertain amount of time: * Royal Chaos Catalysts should never be used by a Satan against another Satan. * Their use is free in the Underworld. In any other other realm, regardless of location, should have the Grandmaster's permission of use. * Royal Chaos Catalysts should never be used more than twice at the same day and location. ** Related to the above, if two Royal Chaos Catalysts are in the same location, regardless of proximity, only one can be used. If the realm is already victim of one, a second Royal Chaos Catalyst should never be used against it. * Royal Chaos Catalysts can only be used by one of the Neo-Great Satans, and no one else, ever, * Royal Chaos Catalysts should be used as a last resort, not as any form of intimidation or threat. * The Satan who uses one of the Royal Chaos Catalyst will be responsible for all the Collateral damage and innocent lives taken. ** Related to the above, all the responsabilties, guilt and consequences shall befall the Satan who used the Royal Chaos Catalyst. * Royal Chaos Catalysts can be only used against other Gods under the Grandmaster's orders. * Cohen, whatever you're thinking, just DON'T, ''please.'' ** Mary, please don't encourage him. * Under the Grandmaster's orders, disregard all the rules above. List of Royal Chaos Catalysts Core Collapse Breakdown Madness Infernal Grand Crusaders Farcry Climax Annihilation Aqua Evil Virus X Trivia * The majority of the Royal Chaos Catalysts were based on Neuro's 777 weapons of the demon world/7 weapons of the demon lord from the Nougami Neuro series. * Cohen was the first to have his RCC confiscated, the second being Mary. * According to Lunamaria, only Barzini did not use his Royal Chaos Catalyst so far. * According to Alice, not even one of the Heavenly dragons would be match for any of the RCC. Even Shiva would have problems against one or two of them. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Items Category:Non-canon Mythical Weapons